


Flash

by Dj3ssii3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke! Photographe, Clarke!Journaliste, F/F, F/M, Lexa!PDG, Photo, Rendez-vous, Univers alternatif / Monde moderne, Vie privée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj3ssii3/pseuds/Dj3ssii3
Summary: Il n'est pas simple pour Clarke de gravir les échelons à l'Arkadia, magazine de divertissement dirigé par Charles Pike. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'occuper de la rubrique des arts mais, depuis quelques mois, son patron l'oblige à poursuivre des stars, telle une paparazzi, pour la nouvelle rubrique "les célébrités dans leur quotidien".Clarke pense que son rêve est voué à l'échec quand il lui demande de prendre une photo d'Alexandra Woods. Car la PDG, attachée à sa vie privée, n'est pas parue dans les médias depuis plusieurs années.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Ce qui devait à la base être une one-shot de 3000 mots est devenu une fanfiction de 4 chapitres et de 11 000 mots.  
> Elle est terminée, donc je publierai un chapitre par jour.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Samedi 26 octobre 2019 

Des boucles couleur châtain sortant d’un chapeau en paille souple à large bord, des yeux d’un vert éclatant malheureusement cachés par des lunettes de soleil sombres, des lèvres pulpeuses attirant le regard et une mâchoire sexy semblant avoir été ciselée par Apollon lui-même. 

Voilà ce qui définissait bien Alexandra Woods. 

\- Merde ! Jura Clarke en regardant de tout côté. Pardon ! S’excusa-t-elle lorsqu’elle bouscula malencontreusement une femme qu’elle n’avait pas vue. 

Voilà tout ce que la blonde avait aperçu avant de perdre la célèbre PDG de vue. 

Clarke soupira en passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle avait absolument besoin de cette photo si elle voulait garder son job. Elle avait déjà causé la colère de son chef trois mois plus tôt en ramenant des photos de Finnley Collins sans avoir vu qu’il avait une cigarette en main. Ce qui les rendait malheureusement inutilisables. 

Photographier des stars afin d’étaler leur vie privée dans les magazines n’était pas du tout ce que Clarke voulait. Mais pour occuper le poste qu’elle voulait à tout prix, il lui fallait d'abord gravir les échelons et, surtout, montrer à Pike qu’elle le méritait. 

Voilà pourquoi elle passait son week-end au New Hampshire à poursuivre Alexandra Woods venue se détendre au festival de la citrouille. 

Si Clarke pensait que la prendre en photo serait du gâteau après l’avoir repérée grâce à son chapeau qui était tout le contraire de “discret”, elle s’en mordait maintenant les doigts car, entre les touristes venus goûter aux tartes à la citrouille, les habituées venus montrer leur citrouille en se vantant d’avoir la plus grosse de l’état et les gens simplement venus pour pique-niquer et profiter de l’ambiance, elle avait bien des difficultés à voir la PDG plus d’une seconde. 

Temps bien insuffisant donc pour la prendre en photo. 

Pike voulait la virer, c’était sûr. Sinon pourquoi lui donner pour mission de photographier la PDG la plus privée de la côte Est ? 

Alexandra Jasmine Woods était devenue orpheline à l’âge de quinze ans et avait hérité de l’empire financier de ses parents Woods Inc. Elle avait suivi un double cursus commerce/finance à l’université avant de reprendre les rênes de l’entreprise familiale à vingt-deux ans. Six ans plus tard, l’entreprise avait le monopole sur le matériel médical électronique dans tout l’Amérique du Nord et le nom d’Alexandra Woods était dans tous les magazines médicaux, people, ou traitant de la finance ou de la technologie. 

Et c’était tout ce qu’on savait d’elle. 

Les rares photos de la PDG dataient d’il y a cinq ou six ans, quand elle était sortie de l’université puis quand elle avait commencé à diriger l’entreprise puis plus rien. Elle ne faisait aucune apparition à la télévision, refusait les interviews qui n’avait pas son travail pour sujet et aucun paparazzi ne l’avait jamais vue avec quelqu’un d’autre que son assistante Anya Pine ou l’un de ses gardes du corps. Sa vie privée était un véritable mystère. 

En fait, si la PDG n’avait pas un compte Instagram sur lequel elle postait des photos de paysage, Clarke ne l’aurait jamais trouvée aujourd’hui. La photo d’une grosse citrouille avec la banderole “concours” à l’arrière avait été un indice très mince mais il fallait dire que les festivals de la citrouille n’étaient pas nombreux dans le coin. 

Cherchant Alexandra Woods dans la foule, Clarke soupira en constatant qu’il y avait de plus en plus de monde alors elle se mit à prendre quelques photos de l’événement. Elle utilisait son appareil personnel, cadeau de son père pour fêter l’obtention de son diplôme, donc elle pouvait très bien prendre les photos qu’elle voulait en attendant de trouver sa cible. 

Deux petites filles dont les joues étaient barbouillées de purée de citrouille. 

Deux vieilles dames goutant la tarte de l’autre et se donnant mutuellement des conseils pour l’améliorer. 

Deux fermiers se disputant virulemment, arguant que leur citrouille respective était bien plus grosse et bien plus grande que celle de l’autre. 

Trois adolescentes prépubères habillant les épouvantails censés protéger les citrouilles des oiseaux. 

Clarke fronça les sourcils en regardant l’un des épouvantails puis regarda la photo qu’elle avait prise sur son appareil. 

Un chapeau de paille proéminent et des cheveux châtains. 

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et courut tant bien que mal jusqu’aux épouvantails, cherchant la PDG des yeux. Mais déjà le chapeau se perdait dans la foule. Aucun moyen de prendre une photo d’Alexandra d’ici et Pike se ficherait bien d’avoir une photo du chapeau de la PDG. 

Elle marcha d’un pas rapide, suivant le chapeau. Elle était déterminée à ne pas la perdre des yeux. Elle aurait cette satanée photo ! 

Quand la foule s’amincit, elle vit la brune trente mètres plus loin sur le trottoir alors qu’un taxi s’arrêtait devant elle. Clarke se dépêcha de mettre son appareil devant son visage et prit une photo mais déjà la brune avait ouvert la porte et la moitié de son corps était à l’intérieur du véhicule. 

Ça ne suffirait pas. 

* 

Mentir n’était pas son truc non plus. Pas qu’elle ne soit pas douée dans ce domaine, mais elle détestait mentir. Déjà dans sa vie quotidienne mais encore plus quand elle le faisait pour le boulot. 

Elle avait fait ses recherches. Dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres -pourquoi Alexandra Woods irait-elle plus loin ?-, elle avait repéré treize hôtels : deux prestigieux, sept motels et quatre de type standard –et donc idéal pour rester incognito. 

Malgré ses critères de recherches plus qu’hasardeux, Clarke s’était lancée. Armée d’un paquet léger mais volumineux, d’un bonnet noir et d’une veste rouge sans manche trouvée dans un magasin de vêtements de seconde-main, elle était déjà entrée dans le hall de trois des hôtels standards. Elle avait simulé une livraison pour une certaine Alexandra W. Ainsi si la personne à l’accueil avait reconnu la PDG, elle se méfierait moins de Clarke si elle faisait semblant de ne pas connaitre le nom de famille d’Alexandra. 

Si elle ressortit des deux premiers hôtels assez rapidement –les hôtesses d’accueil feraient mieux de relire la signification de “vie privée”- ayant tout de suite reçu une réponse négative à sa question, elle dû user de ses charmes auprès du garçon s’occupant du registre dans le troisième hôtel avant qu’il n’accepte de vérifier le registre pour finir par lui dire qu’il n’y avait personne ayant un nom commençant par W. 

Elle descendit du taxi devant le dernier hôtel de sa liste, croisant les doigts pour que la PDG y soit. Elle dut attendre une vingtaine de minutes qu’une cliente ait terminé de se plaindre auprès de l’hôtesse d’accueil avant que cette dernière ne demande ce qu’elle pouvait faire pour elle. 

\- J’ai une livraison pour Alexandra W. 

\- W. ? Demanda la jeune femme en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Vous n’avez pas un nom de famille sur le bon de commande ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite hésitante. 

\- Ecoutez, je ne suis que la livreuse : je livre les colis aux adresses indiquées et si je ne trouve pas la personne, le colis est renvoyé à l’entrepôt mais j’ai à cœur de faire mon maximum pour satisfaire les clients. Alors non, je n’ai pas de nom de famille, je n’ai que le prénom, l’initiale du nom ainsi que l’adresse de cet hôtel. Alors est-ce que vous pourriez, s’il vous plait, m’aider un peu à livrer ce colis à son destinataire ? 

La jeune femme, dont le badge indiquait qu’elle s’appelait Maya, se gratta l’oreille, pensive, alternant entre regarder Clarke et son écran. 

\- Il y a bien une cliente dont le nom de famille commence par W., dit-elle. 

Le visage de Clarke s’éclaira et elle resserra sa prise sur le carton dans ses bras. 

\- Mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner son nom ni à vous laisser rejoindre sa chambre sans être certaine qu’elle est bien la destinataire de ce colis. 

Le visage de Clarke dut refléter sa déception car Maya s’empressa de rajouter : 

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Madame est dans sa chambre. Je vais l’appeler et lui demander si elle attend bien un colis. 

_Attends ! Quoi ?!_

Mais Clarke n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà l’hôtesse appelait. 

\- Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement Madame, mais une jeune femme à l’accueil a un colis qui pourrait vous être destiné. Comment ? Demanda-t-elle après un court instant. Cheveux courts blonds, oui, répondit-elle après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil vers Clarke. 

En entendant ces mots, le sang de Clarke se glaça. Alexandra Woods semblait l’avoir repérée et sûrement demandait-elle à ce que Maya appelle la sécurité. Elle fit un pas en arrière -l’hôtesse au téléphone ne regardait pas dans sa direction- puis un deuxième pas. 

\- Très bien, d’accord. Bonne journée à vous également Madame Woods. Madame Woods attend son colis avec impatience, annonça Maya à la blonde avec un sourire lorsqu’elle eut redéposé le téléphone sur son socle. Elle loge dans la chambre trente-sept. 

_Elle attend son colis avec impatience ?! Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague ?_

Malheureusement, il était désormais impossible de faire machine arrière. 

\- Merci pour votre aide, dit Clarke à la jeune femme avec un faux sourire. 

Et c’est avec appréhension qu’elle se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. 

Qu’est-ce qui allait lui arriver ? 

* 

Se montrer avec une boite vide aurait pu avoir l’air plus que curieux. Alors, elle l’avait remplie de chocolats et petits gâteaux de toutes sortes afin de pouvoir cacher son appareil en-dessous. Mais maintenant, elle se sentait prise au piège, debout devant la porte numéro trente-sept, avec sa boite de sucreries contenant son outil de travail. 

Elle ferma les yeux et repensa au plaisir qu’elle avait de parcourir les galeries d’art et les musées, au plaisir qu’elle ressentirait lorsqu’elle pourrait les parcourir autant pour le plaisir que pour le boulot puis elle ouvrit les yeux et frappa à la porte. 

Des lunettes de lecture au cadre noir, un t-shirt blanc des Yankees et un legging noir étaient tout ce qui habillait Alexandra Woods. Décontracté mais sexy. 

La jeune femme de vingt-huit ans tenait la porte d’une main et le cadran de la porte de l’autre, barrant l’accès à la chambre de son corps. Clarke déglutit en rencontrant le regard impassible de la PDG, réalisant qu’elle avait inconsciemment balayé le corps de la brune du regard. 

\- Alors, c’est vous qui avez passé la journée à me suivre, dit-elle. 

\- Et c’est vous qui avez accepté de me laisser monter alors que vous n’attendiez pas de colis, répliqua nerveusement Clarke. 

Le regard d’Alexandra Woods descendit jusqu’à ses pieds avant de remonter jusqu’à ses yeux puis elle regarda la boite que Clarke avait dans ses bras. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ? Demanda-t-elle. 

\- Du chocolat et des cookies entre autres. On va dire que c'est pour m'excuser du dérangement, tenta de plaisanter Clarke. 

La brune croisa les bras, son regard ne révélait rien de ce qu’elle pouvait bien penser. Puis, au bout d’un long moment durant lequel Clarke pensa qu’elle allait appeler la sécurité, elle décroisa les bras et ouvrit plus largement la porte. 

\- Vous avez deux minutes pour m’expliquer ce que vous me voulez. 

Puis elle entra dans la chambre. 

Surprise, Clarke fit un pas en avant, penchant son corps vers l’intérieur pour jeter un œil dans la chambre, mais il n’y avait personne d’autre que la PDG et cette dernière l’attendait avec un sourcil levé. 

\- Alors ? 

\- Vous me laissez sérieusement entrer ? Ce n’est pas dangereux ? Je pourrais être une tueuse en série, vous savez ? 

La brune haussa les épaules. 

\- Mon garde du corps est dans la chambre voisine. Si je cris, il accourra dans la seconde, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. 

\- C’est noté, répondit timidement Clarke devant la nonchalance de la brune. 

Puis elle entra. 

C’était une grande chambre. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait un lit deux place, avec une table de chevet de chaque côté. Contre le mur où se trouvait la porte, il y avait une table, une chaise et une lampe où la PDG avait déposé un ordinateur portable et quelques papiers. Face à elle, il y avait une grande baie vitrée et, juste devant, un fauteuil avec une petite table ronde sur laquelle il y avait une tasse remplie d’un liquide fumant et un livre ouvert posé à l’envers. Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une télévision à écran plat accrochée et, en dessous, un petit meuble avec deux portes ; l’une en verre laissait voir des appareils électroniques tels qu’un lecteur DVD et un boitier satellite, l’autre porte devait être celle d’un mini-frigo. Au bout de ce mur, il y avait une porte qui devait conduire à une salle de bain attenante. 

\- L’horloge tourne, rappela la brune avec calme. Que me voulez-vous ? 

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, dit Clarke en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin et, on vous a probablement sorti cette excuse un nombre incalculable de fois, mais je risque vraiment de perdre mon job si je ne ramène pas une photo de vous à mon patron. 

\- Ah, un paparazzi ! S'exclama la brune avec un air irrité. 

\- Non, non ! Démentit rapidement Clarke. Je suis photojournaliste pour le magazine Arkadia. 

Elle ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit une carte de visite qu’elle tendit à la brune. 

\- Le magazine de loisirs ? Réalisa la PDG avec étonnement en lisant la carte. 

Son agacement semblait s’être dissipé. 

\- Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ? 

\- Il y a une nouvelle rubrique cette année, expliqua la blonde. Mon patron souhaite y mettre tous les mois la photo d'une personne connue en train de faire quelque chose de banal pendant son temp libre. Et comme je n'ai pas pu lui donner la photo qu'il voulait de Finnley Collins la dernière fois, il m'a demandé d'en faire une de vous. 

Les lèvres de la brune s’étirèrent pour la première fois pour former un sourire narquois. 

\- Vous devez être dans son collimateur alors, fit remarquer Alexandra Woods. Pourtant, ça ne vous a pas empêcher de profiter du festival et de prendre des photos sur place. 

Clarke rougit. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il fallait bien que je m'occupe. 

\- Eh bien, je suis là, devant vous. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise lorsque l'hôtesse d'accueil m'a confirmé que c'était vous. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de trouver l’hôtel dans lequel je me trouvais. 

Clarke ne réfuta pas. 

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire une fois que vous m'aviez trouvée ? Parce que je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me prendre en photo en n'ayant pas votre appareil avec vous. 

\- En fait... Hésita Clarke en regardant la boite dans ses bras. Il est là-dedans, avec les chocolats. 

Alexandra Woods cligna des yeux deux fois puis un rire lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se mette à la regarder d’un air pensif, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. 

\- Il vous plait votre travail ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite. Vous aimez ça, poursuivre des gens pour les prendre en photo ? 

\- Honnêtement ? Non. 

\- Alors pourquoi venir ici ? Pourquoi m'expliquer votre situation en espérant que je vous laisse me prendre en photo ? 

\- Si je perds mon job, je perds toute chance d'occuper le poste que je veux vraiment. 

\- Quel poste ? Voulut savoir la PDG, curieuse. 

\- Je voudrais m’occuper de la rubrique artistique. 

\- Et pourquoi cette rubrique en particulier ? 

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de questions personnelles mais, si y répondre lui permettait d'avoir sa photo, quel mal y avait-il de répondre ? 

\- Je me passionne pour l'art depuis toute petite : peinture, sculpture, photographie... Je peux rester des heures devant _La nuit étoilée_ de Van Gogh ou _Le cri_ de Munch sans m'ennuyer. 

\- Je comprends, dit Alexandra en hochant lentement la tête. Je suis pareil devant _Le radeau de la méduse_ de Géricault. Je trouve son histoire aussi fascinante que macabre. 

\- C'est en effet une belle peinture chargée d'Histoire, approuva Clarke. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre et attendant que la brune dise quelque chose. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et l’arrêta sur le livre posé près du fauteuil : d’ici, elle reconnaissait aisément la couverture du troisième tome de _Divergent_ de Veronica Roth, l’une de ses sagas préférées. 

\- Quelle est votre deadline ? Demanda soudainement la brune après avoir regardé la carte de visite de Clarke à nouveau. 

\- Je dois lui remettre une photo de vous dans neuf jours au plus tard, répondit-t-elle avec espoir. 

La PDG se dirigea vers la table qui lui servait de bureau, écrivit quelque chose sur une feuille et en déchira un bout avant de le tendre à Clarke. 

\- Je serais à cet endroit samedi prochain à dix-sept heures trente. 

Clarke déposa la boite par terre et prit le papier. 

_Galerie d'Orsay, Boston_ , était-il écrit. 

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, bouche bée. 

\- Vous voulez dire que... 

\- Prouvez-moi que vous êtes aussi passionnée d’art que vous le dites et peut-être que je vous laisserai me prendre en photo. 

Toujours pas remise de ce retournement de situation, elle ne réalisa pas que la brune avait ouvert la boite, prit son appareil photo, l'avait passé autour de son cou puis l'avait subtilement poussée jusqu'à la porte. 

\- Ne soyez pas en retard, ajouta Alexandra Woods avec un sourire amusé. 

Clarke ne reprit complètement ses esprits qu'une fois la porte fermée. 

_Qu'est-ce que..._

Elle regarda à nouveau le papier puis la porte. 

_Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ?_


	2. le dilemme

Samedi 2 novembre 2019 

Dix-sept heures vingt-huit. Deux minutes d’avance. 

Un miracle pour Clarke qui était plutôt du genre à arriver avec cinq minutes de retard. 

Son appareil photo autour du coup, la blonde ouvrit la porte, faisant attention à ne pas rater la marche. Il serait dommage de se croquer une cheville maintenant alors qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait en marchant avec ses talons jusqu’ici. Une dame en tailleur vint lui demander si elle voulait bien lui donner son manteau pour qu’elle l’accroche à un porte-manteaux dans un coin. Clarke enleva son long manteau couleur crème mais garda sa pochette. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à l’intérieur mais elle contenait le strict minimum dont elle avait besoin : ses papiers d’identité, son téléphone, les clés de son appartement et assez d’argent pour payer le taxi pour le chemin du retour. 

N’ayant pas soigné sa présentation la fois où elle avait rencontré Alexandra Woods à son hôtel - comment aurait-elle pu être à son avantage dans une veste rouge sans manches de livreur ? -, elle avait opté pour un jean bleu clair, des bottines couleur beige et un pull blanc à col large. Non pas qu’elle chercha à impressionner la PDG mais Clarke ne voulait pas que la brune pense d’elle qu’elle ne prenait pas soin d’elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment important en soi, mais Clarke avait quand même passé une vingtaine de minutes à essayer divers vêtements avant de venir à la galerie. 

Elle n’avait pas pris de parapluie, pressée par le temps mais aussi parce que le seul qu’elle avait se trouvait soit chez Octavia, soit chez Raven. Elle passait tellement souvent voir ses meilleures amies qu’il n’était pas étonnant qu’elle y oublie quelques affaires à chaque fois. Elle espéra que les nuages gris dans le ciel au-dessus d’eux n’étaient pas annonciateurs de pluie. 

La clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta, la prévenant de l’ouverture de la porte. Elle se retourna et vit la brune qu’elle attendait entrer. Bien sûr, elle était là pile à l’heure. 

Elle portait un pantalon et un blaser aussi noir que le charbon et une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était défait. Ses boucles châtaines tombaientt en cascade sur son épaule et ses yeux vert émeraude scintillaient à la lumière artificielle. 

Clarke déglutit : Alexandra Woods était sublime en costume. 

\- Clarke Griffin, la salua-t-elle après que la femme à l’accueil l’eut débarrassée de sa veste. 

Elle lui tendit une main que la blonde s’empressa de serrer, notant par l’occasion la douceur de sa peau. Les doigts de la brune étaient longs et chauds contrairement aux siens, plus petits et froids. Sa poignée de main était ferme mais pas douloureuse, donnant l’impression d’une assurance solide mais pas destructrice. 

\- Madame Woods, salua à son tour la blonde. 

\- Appelez-moi Alexandra, lui dit alors la PDG qui sembla apprécier sa tenue à en croire le sourire en coin qu’elle afficha après l’avoir regardé de manière évidente. 

Elle bougea le bras, l’invitant à avancer puis dit : 

\- On commence ? 

* 

\- ...en 1929. Dali venait d’être accepté dans le cercle parisien des surréalistes où il rencontra Gala, la femme du poète français Paul Eluard, poursuivit Clarke. Dans cette peinture, on peut interpréter le questionnement de Dali sur son orientation sexuelle : on dit de lui qu’il était homosexuel puisqu’il aurait eu une relation avec Federico Gardia Lorca, un poète, peintre et compositeur espagnol et qu’il avait peur des femmes avant de rencontrer Gala. 

\- D’accord, dit la PDG, songeuse. Mais que représente cette tête ? 

\- Dali, sans doute, ou une personne lambda ; un homme en tout cas, en train de s’adonner à l’onanisme, dit Clarke avec un sourire amusé, guettant la réaction de la brune. 

\- La masturbation, dit la brune, impressionnée par le vocabulaire de Clarke. Et le buste féminin et les jambes d’homme ? 

\- L’homme imagine une scène pour alimenter son plaisir. Mais au vu du membre au repos, je dirais que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien pour lui. J’imagine que c’est dû au fait que ce soit une femme qui s’apprête à lui faire une fellation et donc que c’est Dali qui représente sa peur des femmes. 

\- Et les trois personnages ? Demanda ensuite Alexandra. 

\- Eh bien, il y a deux théories. La moins connue et celle à laquelle je n’adhère pas serait que le couple n’est autre que Dali et Gala, formant une seule et même ombre, et que le personnage solitaire serait Eluard. 

\- Et l’autre théorie ? 

\- Dali a perdu sa mère quand il avait seize ans et son père a fini par se remarier assez rapidement avec sa tante, la sœur de la mère de Dali. Il parait qu’il n’a jamais accepté ce remariage. 

\- Je vois, dit la brune. J’adhère moi aussi davantage à cette théorie. Ça explique mieux pourquoi la femme que l’homme tient dans ses bras semble être en putréfaction. 

\- Ça reste moins macabre que le cannibalisme dans _Le radeau de la Méduse_ , n’est-ce pas ? 

\- En effet mais ça n’en est pas moins passionnant, rétorqua Alexandra avec un sourire. 

\- Assez passionnant pour une photo ? Suggéra timidement Clarke. 

Cela faisait quarante-cinq minutes qu’elles faisaient le tour de la galerie et, bien que la PDG ait reconnu presque toutes les peintures accrochées, c’est Clarke qui leur avait servi de guide, faisant des commentaires sur toutes les œuvres. Bien que le but de cette visite fût de gagner une photo de la brune, Clarke avait passé un bon moment entre les œillades discrètes et les sourires qu'elles s'échangeaient. Elle regrettait presque que cela arrive à sa fin. 

\- Si vous voulez me prendre en photo, ce sera devant cette peinture, exigea-t-elle en pointant l’œuvre de Dali devant elle. 

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Clarke, surprise.

\- Aussi certaine que vous ne direz pas non si je vous invite à dîner. 

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite alors qu’elle essayait de ne pas montrer son trouble. 

\- C’est assez présomptueux de votre part, fit remarquer la blonde. 

\- Peut-être mais votre regard quand vous m’avez dévisagée plus tôt et la semaine dernière était sans équivoque. Vous me trouvez séduisante et ce n’est pas une simple observation. 

La blonde se lécha les lèvres, un tic nerveux qu’elle avait depuis le collège et dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. 

\- Je vous trouve séduisante, oui, confirma Clarke sans rougir. Mais j’ai des yeux, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis célibataire. 

\- Donc si je vous demandais de bien vouloir accepter de dîner en ma compagnie ce soir, vous refuseriez ? 

\- Si vous n’étiez pas aussi confiante, j’aurais dit oui. 

\- Alors vous êtes bien célibataire mais vous refusez quand même ? Demanda Alexandra, quelque peu surprise. Pourquoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas la confiance attirante ? Je vous mets mal à l’aise, peut-être ? Se demanda-t-elle soudainement, l'air préoccupée.

\- Votre certitude quant à ma réponse à votre proposition me fait penser que votre sérieux ne réside que dans vos affaires et pas dans votre vie amoureuse. 

\- Et que savez-vous de ma vie amoureuse ? Rétorqua la brune en croisant les bras.

\- Rien, justement. Personne ne sait si vous avez déjà eu des petits-amis ou si vous voyez quelqu’un en ce moment. Je viens tout juste de découvrir que ce n’est pas le cas mais également que vous êtes attirée par les femmes. Je ne sais rien de vous mais votre présomption ne me rassure pas. 

Un silence suivit sa déclaration mais fut rapidement coupé par la PDG. 

\- Un dîner n’engage à rien, répondit-elle, comprenant l’hésitation de la blonde. Acceptez, apprenons-nous à nous connaitre et voyons où ça nous mène, proposa-t-elle ensuite. 

Clarke réfléchit. Ce n’était pas professionnel d’accepter de dîner avec quelqu’un en lien avec son travail mais, une fois la photo prise, cela ne comptait plus vraiment, si ? 

\- Et qu’est-ce qui vous dis que je n’accepte pas ce dîner juste pour avoir ma photo sans finalement me présenter au restaurant ? 

\- Rien, avoua Alexandra en haussant les épaules. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez à perdre en acceptant de dîner avec moi ? 

\- Mon temps ? Proposa-t-elle bien qu’elle ne le pensât pas. 

\- Vraiment ? Demanda la brune, n’y croyant pas. Je vais peut-être devoir refuser de vous laisser me prendre en photo finalement... 

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire menaçant d’étirer ses lèvres. 

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle sans vraiment se forcer. 

Parce que, franchement _,_ qui refuserait de dîner avec Alexandra Woods ? 

Mardi 12 novembre 

\- GRIFFIN ! DANS MON BUREAU ! 

Clarke ferma les yeux et grimaça. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon. 

Sur le chemin entre son box d’un mètre carré et le bureau de son patron, Clarke essaya d’ignorer les regards compatissants de ses collègues et de comprendre ce qu’elle avait bien pu faire de mal. 

Est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le fait qu’elle avait encore entartré la machine à café ce matin et ne l’avait pas détartrée tout de suite, empêchant Pike d’avoir un café en arrivant au bureau ? Ou alors les retours négatifs de sa caricature de Trump jouant au golf -elle faisait aussi des caricatures pour le magazine car juste prendre des gens connus en photo ne payait pas assez puisque qu’elle ne faisait qu’un article par mois- étaient plus nombreux que ce qu’elle pensait ? Ou alors la photo d’Alexandra Woods devant _Le Grand Masturbateur_ ne plaisait pas à Pike... 

Arrivée devant la porte à moitié ouverte, elle frappa contre le bois et Pike, assis dos à elle, lui fit signe d’entrer. Elle s’assit sur l’unique chaise à sa disposition et frotta ses mains devenues moites à cause de sa nervosité sur son pantalon. 

\- Je suis très étonné... Commença-t-il en se retournant. 

Il avait le magazine sorti quelques jours plus tôt en main et cliqua sur sa souris, affichant une page sur l’écran de son ordinateur. 

\- Quand Jeff m’a dit que vous aviez effectivement une photo d’Alexandra Woods et qu’elle correspondait à nos critères de publications, j’ai eu du mal à le croire, lui dit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Quand j’ai parcouru le premier exemplaire du magazine de ce mois, j’ai été même agréablement surpris. 

Puis il tourna l’écran vers elle. 

\- Lisez Griffin. 

Elle s’assit sur le bord de sa chaise et lut la dizaine de commentaires qui étaient affichés sur les trois cent soixante-quatre publiés sur le site internet du magazine. Un homme avait fait un sous-entendu suggestif, trois femmes avait apprécié le fond de la photo, quatre personnes lambda débattaient sur le message prétendument caché de la photo et deux personnes dont les noms lui étaient étrangement familiers sans qu’elle n’arrive à savoir pourquoi saluaient la mise en scène et félicitaient la photojournaliste d’avoir réussi à photographier la PDG. 

Donc elle. 

\- Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas ce qu’il attendait d’elle. 

\- Vous connaissez ces noms Griffin ? Demanda Pike en tapotant son écran du doigt. Raymond Frum est le rédacteur en chef du Times, continua-t-il avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répondre, et Daniel Arroyo, celui de Forbes. Entre 2014 et aujourd’hui, le Times a publié quelques articles sur Alexandra Woods sans jamais avoir eu d’interview avec elle ni aucune photo et le Forbes n’a eu droit qu’à deux interviews brèves sur l’évolution de son entreprise et la vente de nouveaux produits médicaux révolutionnaires et leur dernière photo d’elle date d’il y a cinq ans. 

Il joignit ses mains et se pencha en avant sur son bureau. 

\- Puis vous voilà, à la veille de la parution de notre numéro du mois de novembre avec une photo d’Alexandra Woods ; photo dont elle semble consciente et consentante. 

Il la regarda intensément. 

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-il après une courte pause. 

\- Elle pensait que j’étais un paparazzi mais je lui ai parlé de notre nouvelle rubrique et elle a semblé apprécier l’idée, expliqua Clarke avec hésitation. Elle m’a demandé de la rejoindre une semaine plus tard dans une galerie pour que je la prenne en photo. 

\- Vous êtes donc dans ses bons livres, dit-il en hochant la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Excellent ! Excellent ! S’exclama-t-il. Griffin, vous désirez toujours être à la tête de la rubrique artistique, je me trompe ? 

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. 

\- Je le veux toujours monsieur ! Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme. 

\- Interviewez Woods sur ses hobbys, sur ce qu’elle fait durant son temps libre, ses passions, remettez-moi ensuite l’enregistrement pour le prochain numéro et considérez-vous comme promue à la rubrique artistique. 

Le sang dans les veines de la blonde se glaça. 

Pouvait-on être heureux et horrifié à la fois ? 

Alexandra avait accepté de faire une photo mais à contrecœur. Que dirait-elle d’une interview ? 

Et comment allait-elle-même amener le sujet au dîner ? 


	3. Le dîner - partie 1

Samedi 16 novembre 

Elle était en retard. Bien sûr qu’elle était en retard ! Et au pire moment possible en plus ! 

Et ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait blâmer le trafic étant donné qu’elle pouvait se faufiler entre les voitures avec sa Ducati –moto que son père lui avait offerte pour ses seize ans- et que, en plus, il n’y avait pas tellement de circulation pour un samedi soir. Mais, alors qu’elle fouillait dans son placard pour la tenue idéale pour ce dîner, la nouvelle mission donnée par Pike occupait pleinement ses pensées à point qu’elle n’avait pas vu l’heure défiler. 

Ce n’était pas un gros retard en soi. Elle-même n’en faisait pas un fromage si quelqu’un était en retard de maximum quinze minutes. Au-delà, la personne avait intérêt à avoir une excuse valable. En partant, elle savait qu’elle serait en retard de dix minutes ; seulement cinq si elle avait la chance de trouver une place où garer sa moto près de l’adresse que la PDG lui avait donnée. 

Heureusement, sa veste en cuir doublée polaire la protégeait du froid –il faisait à peine un degré Celsius- et de la pluie –l’imperméabilité et la doublure avaient été des facteurs d’achats convaincants le mois dernier. De plus, elle pouvait retirer la doublure polaire pour l’été si elle avait trop chaud ce qui en faisait une veste qu’elle pouvait mettre à toutes les saisons. 

Sur la route, elle eut tout le temps du monde pour se laisser aller à ses pensées. 

Devant son hésitation, Alexandra avait finalement proposé qu’elles ne dinent pas ensemble juste après leur sortie à la galerie mais qu’elles remettent ça à deux semaines plus tard afin de laisser à la blonde le temps de refuser si l’offre la mettait vraiment mal à l’aise. Le problème était que Clarke n’avait aucune envie de refuser –ce qui n’en faisait au final pas un problème- et que, de toute façon, si elle l’avait voulu, elle n’avait aucun moyen de contacter la PDG pour lui signaler qu’elle ne viendrait pas. Mais soit. Elle voulait apprendre à connaitre la brune et n’avait donc aucune raison de l’appeler. 

Mais là, elle aurait tout donné pour avoir son numéro, ainsi elle aurait pu l’avertir de son léger retard. 

Arrivée à destination, elle se demanda si elle ne s’était pas trompée de rue. D’un côté, il y avait un parc privé et de l’autre un complexe d’appartements. Elle sortit le bout de papier de sa poche, sur lequel Alexandra avec écrit l’adresse de leur rendez-vous et releva légèrement la visière de son casque. 

_34B_ _PearlStreet_ _, Portland (Maine)_

Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas très fort, sinon le papier serait déjà trempé. 

Le n°34 correspondait à un complexe d’appartements assez luxueux et le B à la porte de droite. Malheureusement, il y avait cinq étages et aucun d’eux ne semblait renfermer de restaurant et le papier n’avait aucune indication supplémentaire. Ne perdant pas encore espoir, bien qu’elle se traitât d’idiote de ne pas avoir demandé le numéro de la brune, elle regarda les noms écrits à côté des sonnettes. 

1 - B. et E. Icegeda 

2 - F-K. Titus 

3 - O. et L. Trikru 

4 - I. et G. Polis 

5 - A. Pine 

_Pine ?_ _Comme_ _Anya Pine ?_ Se demanda Clarke. 

N’ayant aucun autre indice, elle se décida à appuyer sur le bouton et attendit. 

\- _Oui ?_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en entendant l’amusement dans la voix d’Alexandra. 

\- J’ai failli faire demi-tour, vous savez ? Vos indications manquaient clairement de précisions. 

Elle entendit un petit rire. 

\- _Vous voilà pourtant_ , rétorqua la brune dans l’interphone. 

\- Uniquement parce que je connaissais le nom de votre assistante, répondit Clarke. 

\- _Un journaliste doit toujours s’informer sur sa cible_ , dit la PDG avec un brin de malice dans la voix. _Je me suis dit que ça ne serait donc pas un problème pour vous. Allez, montez, je vous ouvre !_

\- Attendez ! L’interrompit Clarke. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j’ai juste sonné pour vous faire savoir que j’étais arrivée. Je dois encore trouver un endroit où laisser ma moto. 

\- _Les roues sont-elles sales ?_

\- Euh... Fut surprise Clarke avant de regarder l’état de ses roues. Non, juste mouillées. 

\- _Très bien, entrez-la dans le hall. A votre droite, il y a une porte menant à un cagibi à vélo. Personne ne s’en sert donc c’est toujours ouvert et il doit y avoir de la place._

\- D’accord, merci ! Répondit la blonde avant que l’interphone ne se désactive. 

En effet, la porte du cagibi était ouverte. Elle put laisser sa moto sans craindre qu’elle soit abimée et enleva enfin son casque. Elle hésita quelques secondes à le laisser sur sa moto avant de finalement l’accrocher au guidon et de récupérer sa pochette dans le coffre sous l’assise. 

Un ascenseur attendait au rez-de-chaussée, plutôt large –on pouvait aisément y faire entrer huit personnes ou quatre poussettes- et équipé d’un miroir qui lui servit à réarranger ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille après avoir retiré son casque, après avoir déposé son sac-à-dos à ses pieds. La température dans le complexe étant agréable, elle retira sa veste et vérifia qu’elle n’avait pas sué dedans –un coup de déodorant ne ferait pas de mal. 

Croisant les doigts pour avoir assez de temps pour se préparer et pour que personne ne prenne l’ascenseur avant qu’elle n’arrive au cinquième étage, elle se dépêcha d’enlever son pantalon en toile rembourré -en cas de chute, il prendrait la plupart des dégâts- et tira sur le bas de sa robe. C’était la seule solution qu’elle avait trouvée pour mettre sa robe tout en faisant la route à moto. 

Elle avait opté pour une robe effet deux-pièces : le haut était blanc avec des traits gris fins prononcés et d’autres plus gros noirs mais léger, le bord des manches courtes était bleu marine comme la jupe, celle-ci se terminant juste au-dessus des genoux. Heureusement, elle avait des bottes montantes noires qui suivaient avec sa robe et qu’elle pouvait mettre en conduisant sa moto malgré la pluie. 

Lorsque l’ascenseur atteignit le dernier étage, les portes s’ouvrirent sur un petit couloir menant à la porte d’entrée de l’appartement. Même le couloir était luxueux, avec ses murs blancs, la boiserie et la moquette couleur crème. Elle prit son sac à dos et sa veste puis s’avança pour toquer. 

Elle supposa qu’Alexandra était sur le point de faire une remarque pleine d’esprit en ouvrant la porte mais la brune se figea, la bouche entrouverte, avant de regarder Clarke de la tête aux pieds. La blonde se sentit rougir. Il fallait dire que la brune n’était pas mal non plus : elle ne put s’empêcher de la relooker du regard tant la chemise blanche aux manches retroussées jusqu’aux coude et le legging noir la rendaient sexy. 

\- Vous êtes magnifique Clarke, la complimenta la PDG en reprenant contenance, mais, rassurez-moi, vous n’avez pas fait la route comme ça ? 

Clarke montra le sac à dos qu’elle avait sur l’épaule. 

\- Je me suis changée dans l’ascenseur, avoua-t-elle, un peu gênée. 

\- Intelligent, fit remarquer la brune avec un sourire, et certainement apprécié. Mais pour le retour, changez-vous dans la salle de bain, d’accord ? 

La blonde la remercia alors qu’Alexandra la laissa entrer. 

\- Ça vous dérange si on passe au tutoiement ? J’ai l’impression de parler affaires sinon. 

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, accepta Clarke. 

La brune lui prit sa veste et son sac qu’elle accrocha à un porte-manteau à l’entrée -Clarke garda sa pochette à la main- puis l’invita à la suivre dans le salon. 

\- Je nous ai préparé une moussaka, j’espère que tu aimes ça ? Je n’ai même pas pensé à te demander si tu avais des allergies, s’inquiéta ensuite son hôte en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- A ce que je sache, je n’en ai pas, la rassura Clarke. Et j’adore la Moussaka. 

\- Super ! Et j’ai aussi ramené du vin : un Bellet blanc et un Languedoc rouge. Ce sont des vins français. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ? 

\- Je préfère le blanc, dit Clarke qui n’avait jamais gouté à ces deux marques de vins mais qui préférait de toute façon le blanc au rouge. Et encore désolée pour le retard... 

\- Ce n’est rien, minimisa Alexandra en se dirigeant vers un comptoir entre la cuisine et le salon où se trouvait deux bouteilles et deux verres à vin. Ça ne fait même pas dix minutes. Assieds-toi, le repas n’est pas encore prêt. Je n’ai mis le plat au four qu’au moment où tu as sonné. 

Le salon était assez spacieux, avec un grand home cinéma, un canapé blanc en L qui semblait confortable et une table ovale assez grande pour que huit personnes s’y attable près d’une baie vitrée. Clarke s’assit sur le canapé blanc moelleux en plissant sa jupe et mettant ses mains froides sous ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. 

\- Tu invites souvent des filles dans l’appartement de ton assistante ? 

Alexandra sourit en rapportant les verres de vin avant de s’assoir face à Clarke sur l’autre bout du canapé. 

\- Mon appartement est plus fonctionnel que confortable et je préfère ne pas donner mon adresse pour des raisons évidentes. Et en ce qui concerne la fréquence à laquelle j’invite des filles, je préfère ne pas répondre. 

\- Je travaille pour un magazine de loisirs Alexandra, pas pour un magazine people, rétorqua Clarke avec un sourire. 

\- Tu pourrais vendre des informations sur moi aux plus offrants, suggéra-t-elle, faussement concernée. 

Le sourire de la blonde fana lorsqu’elle se rappela de la mission que Pike lui avait attribuée. 

\- Je ne crois pas que tu le feras, essaya de la rassurer la brune lorsqu’elle vit que Clarke ne souriait plus. Mais je suis assez privée en ce qui concerne certaines informations. 

\- Mais tu m’as invitée à dîner pour qu’on apprenne à se connaitre, non ? 

\- Oui, mais je voulais que nous soyons à l’aise et loin des regards indiscrets. Tu serais étonné de voir jusqu’où seraient prêts à aller les paparazzi pour récolter des informations sur moi. Il y a deux ans, j’en ai surpris un caché derrière une plante dans un restaurant où j’étais allée avec une amie. Je ne l’ai repéré que parce que cet imbécile avait oublié d’enlever le flash ! 

Clarke éclata de rire. 

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Demanda-t-elle à la brune lorsqu’elle eut fini de rire. 

\- Je lui ai fait effacer les photos qu’il avait prises juste devant moi et effacer la discussion qu’il avait enregistrée avec son téléphone. 

\- Ça arrive souvent ? Que les paparazzi te poursuivent comme ça ? 

\- Au point de se cacher, non. Mais il arrive qu’ils me poursuivent jusqu’à ma voiture. Heureusement, j’ai beaucoup de relations dans les endroits où j’aime aller donc je peux voyager incognito la plupart du temps. Ce qui m’amène à cette question : comment as-tu fait pour me trouver il y a deux semaines ? 

Clarke eut un sourire en coin, pas peu fière de ses recherches. 

\- Tu as mis une photo d’une grosse citrouille sur ton compte Instagram. 

\- On était début novembre, dit Alexandra en levant les yeux au ciel. Et il y avait Halloween il n’y a même pas trois semaines ! Ça aurait pu être n’importe quoi, n’importe où ! Rétorqua la brune pour qui cela ne semblait pas suffisant. 

\- C’est vrai, reconnut Clarke. Mais il y avait aussi le bout d’une banderole avec le mot “concours” dans le coin de la photo. 

\- Encore une fois, le festival où je suis allée n’était pas le seul, insista la brune. Il y en avait un aussi à Dover et à Manchester ! Et le New Hampshire n’est pas le seul à faire ça ! Il y en avait dans le Maine et dans le Vermont aussi. 

\- Mais c’est dans le New Hampshire que tu as grandi, plus précisément à Keene. 

\- Donc je devrais éviter d’être aussi évidente, c’est ce que tu me dis ? 

\- Si tu veux être tranquille, je suppose que oui. 

Alexandra but une gorgée de vin en fredonnant, l’air pensif, puis se leva gracieusement. 

\- Ça doit être presque prêt. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle à Clarke en lui tendant la main. 

Se mordant la lèvre, la blonde se dit de ne pas trop réfléchir et d’accepter cette main que la PDG ne lâcha que lorsqu’elles furent devant la petite table carré de la cuisine. 

\- Je t’en prie, assieds-toi où tu veux, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Est-ce que je t’en ressers un peu ? Demanda-t-elle en parlant de son verre de vin. 

\- Non merci, je vais boire de l’eau après ça. 

\- C’est plus prudent pour le retour, acquiesça Alexandra, appréciant le choix de Clarke. 

Elle se tourna vers le comptoir de la cuisine et disposa une corbeille de pain, les assiettes, un dessous de plats et les couverts avant de remplir une carafe d’eau et de remplir un verre pour la blonde. Elle posa ensuite la carafe sur le côté afin que Clarke puisse se resservir quand elle voulait. 

\- Parle-moi un peu de toi Clarke, demanda-t-elle quand elle eut terminé. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? 

\- Eh bien, je connais ton nom, ton prénom, ton métier et le poste que tu souhaites avoir mais c’est à peu près tout. Oh ! Et je sais aussi que tu es prête à tout pour bien faire ton boulot, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. 

Les joues de Clarke rosirent. 

\- Ce n’était pas mon meilleur costume, répondit-elle en faisant allusion à son habit de livreur. Et je n’ai habituellement pas besoin d’aller aussi loin pour prendre une photo. 

\- Je suis spéciale alors ? C’est noté, dit la PDG avec un sourire en coin. 

Clarke secoua la tête, essayant de s’empêcher de rougir davantage. 

\- Alors, changea-t-elle de sujet, ma mère, Abby, est chirurgienne et mon père, Jake, est ingénieur. Ils habitent à Dover dans le Hampshire. Je suis fille unique bien que l’une de mes meilleures amies passait tellement de temps à la maison qu’elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille, dit Clarke en souriant avec tendresse en pensant à Raven. J’ai grandi à Dover et j’ai même été diplômée là-bas mais je suis venu travailler sur Boston car mon ami Wells avait trouvé deux postes qui nous correspondaient au même journal. 

\- Et tu disais avoir été passionnée par l’art depuis toute petite, se rappela la brune. Alors pourquoi la photo et le journalisme ? 

\- J’ai pensé à faire de mon passe-temps mon métier mais, malheureusement, être artiste ne paye pas beaucoup. Il faut beaucoup de chance pour se faire un nom et pour pouvoir en vivre. Alors ça reste un passe-temps pour le moment. Et puis, j’aime la photo, c’est une forme d’art aussi, tu sais ? C’est aussi pour ça que je veux autant ce poste dans la rubrique d’art : ça rassemble toutes mes passions. 

\- C’est un choix judicieux, approuva la brune. 

\- Et toi ? Tu voulais travailler dans l’entreprise de tes parents quand tu étais petite ? 

\- Je voulais être comptable, dit la brune en souriant. J’adorais les chiffres -et ça n’a pas changé- et je voulais être la comptable personnelle de mes parents. Mais me voilà à gérer un poste un peu différent aujourd’hui. Heureusement, j’aime mon travail, donc je n’ai pas à me plaindre. 

\- Ça doit prendre beaucoup de ton temps, supposa Clarke. Pourtant tu as pu aller au festival des citrouilles, à la galerie à Boston et m’inviter à dîner ce soir. 

\- C’est vrai, confirma la PDG. D’ailleurs je suis dans les bâtiments une heure avant tout le monde et je ne rentre chez moi que deux heures après que le dernier employé soit parti. Ainsi je ne culpabilise pas de ne pas travailler le week-end. 

\- Mais ça fait environ cinquante d’heures de travail hebdomadaire, réalisa Clarke les sourcils froncés. 

\- Quarante-sept heures et trente minutes, en fait. Quand je ne saute pas la pause déjeuner, ajouta la brune en riant. La plupart de mes confrères ont des horaires plus courts et continuent de travailler à la maison sauf que je ne veux pas mélanger vie professionnelle et vie personnelle. 

\- Tu as décidé de ça depuis le début ou tu as réajusté tes horaires après quelques temps ? 

\- Je faisais comme tout le monde la première année mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que ça ne m’allait pas : on m’appelait très souvent quand j’étais chez moi pour des urgences, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin. Ça m’a d'ailleurs couté ma relation avec ma petite amie de l’époque. 

Elle termina son verre de vin avant de mettre ses maniques aux mains puis reprit : 

\- Une fois que je rentre chez moi, je ne veux plus penser au boulot. J’ai donc fini par déléguer certaines responsabilités à des gens de confiance qui peuvent me remplacer quand je ne suis pas disponible. 

Elle se leva lorsque le four sonna mais continua : 

\- Ainsi je ne suis normalement pas dérangée les week-end ou les soirs de semaine, ce qui me permet de faire des activités comme celles que tu viens de citer ou d’inviter une jolie fille à dîner, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Clarke rougit mais la brune ne le vit pas, occupée à sortir le plat du four. 

\- Ca sent super bon ! S’exclama la blonde lorsqu’Alexandra eut posé le plat sur la table. 

La brune sourit en servant Clarke en premier. 

\- J’espère que le goût sera à la hauteur de l’odeur, répondit-elle avec un sourire plus timide. 

Clarke sourit, appréciant ce côté de la brune qui n’avait été que confiante depuis leur première rencontre. Elle prit une première bouchée de la Moussaka et ferma les yeux pour apprécier les différents aliments composant le plat. Chacun d’eux était assez chaud mais pas brulant, épicé comme il fallait et la cuisson était parfaite. Elle prit une deuxième bouchée puis une troisième, hochant vivement la tête de ravissement, regardant Alexandra en secouant la main pour dire “c’est trop bon !”. 

La brune eut un sourire ravi et se mit enfin à manger, ayant attendu l’avis de Clarke sur ce qu’elle avait cuisiné. 


	4. le dîner - partie 2

Clarke n’avait pas imaginé que la brune puisse parler autant. Non pas que ça la dérange, au contraire, elle adorait l’écouter parler. 

Après que Clarke lui ait dit vouloir en savoir plus sur elle, la PDG s’était lancée sur les nombreuses activités qu’elle faisait quand elle avait enfin du temps-libre. Elle n’avait pas le temps de tout faire mais, chaque samedi, elle faisait quelque chose de différent : aller voir un match de basket, un match de baseball, faire du surf, aller dans un musée ou une galerie, passer toute une après-midi dans une salle d’escalade ou toute une matinée à la salle de gym avant de passer l’après-midi au spa. Le dimanche était réservé aux amis ou à la détente chez elle : elle aimait parcourir Netflix, allongée sur son canapé. 

Anya Pine et Lincoln Forest étaient ses meilleurs amis, la première depuis le collège et le second depuis le lycée. Anya ayant suivi le même cursus qu’elle, il avait semblé logique qu’elle travaille avec sa meilleure amie : elle faisait plus confiance à Anya qu’à un tas d’experts qu’elle n’avait fait que voir de loin les rares fois où elle était entrée dans les bâtiments de ses parents durant son enfance. Lincoln, lui, était devenu coach sportif et courait avec Alexandra chaque samedi et dimanche matin et c’était lui qui la coachait lors de ses séances de boxe à la salle de gym. 

\- J’ai aussi un stagiaire depuis septembre, dit la PDG. Normalement, nous n’acceptions que les stagiaires de l’université car c’est plus facile pour les papiers étant donné qu’ils ont dix-huit ans et que leur cursus est prévu pour y intégrer des stages, mais Aden Black a sauté une année en primaire et une autre au collège, il est en dernière année de lycée et il est sacrément brillant. 

Clarke sourit à l’entrain de la brune. 

\- Alors tu as un stagiaire de quinze ans ? Et il s’en sort bien ? 

\- Si tous les stagiaires que j’avais eus avaient pu être comme lui, soupira la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. D’habitude, ils veulent bien faire mais en font trop ou, certains, pas assez ! Mais Aden, en plus d’être intelligent et perspicace, a l’esprit d’initiative, ne parle jamais inutilement, a de très bonne idée et... Comment ne pas s’attacher à lui ? 

\- C’est vraiment bien que vous ayez une bonne relation entre PDG et stagiaire. Ce n’est pas souvent que ça arrive, se souvint Clarke en pensant à son stage plus que difficile à la gazette de sa ville natale. 

\- Et il me regarde avec admiration, c’est la chose qui me gêne ou qui m’agace parfois mais pas avec lui. Parfois je me demande s’il ne pas m’a pas confondue avec une actrice ou une astronaute tellement j’ai l’impression de ne pas mériter qu’il me regarde comme il le fait ! 

\- Alexandra... Commença Clarke en faisant trainer son prénom, mécontente que la brune parle ainsi d’elle-même. 

\- Lexa, l'interrompit la PDG avec un doux sourire. Mes amis m’appellent Lexa. 

\- Lexa, reprit alors Clarke en lui rendant son sourire, tu es PDG de l’entreprise la plus en vue du domaine médicale et technologique de la côte Est à seulement vingt-huit ans. Mais en plus tu fais bien ton boulot ! Comment ne peux-tu pas mériter l’admiration qu’il te porte ? 

\- J’ai juste l’impression que c’est un peu trop, avoua-t-elle. Oui, d’accord, faire tout ce que je fais à mon âge, ce n’est pas commun mais... je ne sais pas... 

\- Il te rend mal à l’aise ? 

\- Pas du tout, dit Lexa sans même avoir besoin d’y réfléchir. 

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il te regarde comme un petit frère qui admire sa grande sœur ? 

\- C’est exactement ça ! S’exclama la brune en claquant des doigts. Il me regarde exactement comme ça ! 

\- C’est mignon, dit Clarke avec un sourire tendre. Et s’il est un bon stagiaire et qu’il ne dépasse pas de limite, en quoi est-ce un problème ? 

\- C’en n’est pas un, dit la brune en haussant les épaules. 

Elle se leva pour débarrasser leurs assiettes et les mettre dans l’évier. 

\- Je n’y suis juste pas habituée, ajouta-t-elle. Tu veux qu’on mange le dessert maintenant ou tu préfères encore attendre un peu ? 

\- C’est comme tu veux. 

\- Alors, maintenant, dit Lexa avec un sourire joyeux. J’y ai pensé toute l’après-midi en les préparant. Je vais les mettre un peu au four pour les réchauffer, on peut s’installer dans le salon en attendant. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu nous as préparé ? 

\- C’est une surprise, dit la PDG avec un sourire en coin. J’espère que tu aimes le chocolat et la vanille. 

Clarke fit une grimace et Lexa écarquilla les yeux. 

\- Tu n’aimes pas ça ? Fut sidérée la brune. Le chocolat ou la vanille ? 

\- Je n’aime pas le chocolat, avoua Clarke, essayant de ne pas sourire quand Lexa se mit à réfléchir, les sourcils froncés et les yeux bougeant rapidement de gauche à droite, surement à une solution alternative pour le dessert. En fait... j’adore ça ! S’exclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. 

Lexa fut partagée entre soupirer de soulagement et lever les yeux au ciel. 

\- Avec cette blague de mauvais goût, tu mériterais que je ne te serve pas de dessert, menaça-t-elle. 

\- Oh non ! Le chocolat est un sujet très sérieux pour moi ! S’exclama Clarke. Tu ne peux pas me dire que le dessert en contient et me dire que je n’en aurai peut-être pas. 

\- Raconte-moi une anecdote sur le chocolat et tu auras ta part, proposa alors Lexa. 

La blonde réfléchit une bonne minute avant de trouver : 

\- Tu connais Harper McIntyre ? 

\- L’ancienne mannequin ? 

Clarke confirma. 

\- Eh bien, juste avant qu’elle n’arrête cette année, j’ai pu l’interviewer et elle m’a révélé que son rêve avait toujours été d’être pâtissière. C’est d’ailleurs parce qu’elle a été acceptée dans une école de cuisine qu’elle a arrêté. Lors de l’interview, elle m’a fait goûter le gâteau au chocolat qu’elle avait cuisiné le matin-même et il était vraiment bon ! 

La PDG fit la moue. 

\- Bon, consentit-t-elle, c’est une bonne anecdote. Tu mérites ta part de chocolat. 

Clarke leva les bras et les replia en signe de victoire. 

\- En fait, dit la brune en se levant pour aller ouvrir le four, j’ai lu l’article que tu as fait sur moi. Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’acheter le magazine en version papier alors je l’ai lu sur internet et j’ai vu qu’il y avait beaucoup de commentaires sur le fait que j’avais posé devant le tableau de Dali mais la plupart étaient positifs. Il y avait même des gars du Times et de Forbes dans les commentaires. 

\- Ouais, Pike, mon patron, m’a dit ça, grimaça Clarke. Mais les gens m’ont essentiellement félicitée pour avoir réussi à avoir une photo de toi, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je n’ai donc pas vraiment de mérite puisque que tu as accepté que je te prenne en photo. Merci encore d’ailleurs. 

\- Prend les compliments comme ils viennent, dit Lexa de la cuisine. Oui, tu as pris la photo car je t’ai donné mon accord mais tu l’avais mérité et tu as été persistante sans pour autant être gênante. 

\- J’avais pourtant pensé que le coup de la livraison t’aurai agacée et que tu m’enverrais ton garde du corps. 

\- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d’autre... 

Mais la brune ne finit pas la phrase. Clarke entendit la porte du frigo s’ouvrir puis se refermer, des bruits de couverts, à nouveau le frigo puis Lexa apparut avec deux assiettes. 

\- Je t’avais aperçu dans la foule et j’ai pensé que tu étais mignonne. Même si tu as passé ton temps à me suivre. 

Clarke rougit puis se mordit la lèvre, culpabilisant pour la mission de son patron. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas demander ça à Lexa... 

La brune posa une assiette devant Clarke et la blonde en eut l’eau à la bouche : un fondant au chocolat encore tiède était accompagné d’une boule de glace à la vanille. Le parfait duo chaud-froid, sucré, tendre, fondant et le tout en compagnie d’une femme à la beauté à couper le souffle. 

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle dirait à Pike que la photo de Lexa était une occasion unique et qu’il lui était impossible de faire davantage. 

\- Tu as l’air bien pensive, fit remarquer la PDG. Tu cherches une excuse pour partir plus tôt ou tu essayes de faire durer le dîner ? 

Clarke reprit ses esprits et prit un peu du gâteau et de la glace dans sa cuillère avant de prendre sa première bouchée, lui laissant le temps de trouver une réponse. 

\- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas prête à partir tout de suite. 

\- Tant mieux, parce que je ne suis pas prête à te voir partir non plus, répondit Lexa avec un sourire taquin. Du coup, je te propose qu’on se pose des questions pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. On a le droit à une question à la fois. La personne qui la pose doit y répondre aussi et on a le droit à un seul joker. 

\- Je te rappelle quand même que je suis journaliste, dit Clarke avec un sourire amusé. Alors attends-toi à des questions plus originales que “quelle est ta couleur préférée”. 

\- Mais moi, ça m’intéresse de savoir ça, dit Lexa avec une moue. 

\- Alors demande-moi, répondit la blonde. 

\- Ok, alors, dit la PDG en carrant ses épaules avant de demander avec le plus grand des sérieux : 

\- Quelle est votre couleur préférée, Miss Griffin ? 

Les lèvres de Clarke s’étirèrent grandement malgré elle, alors qu’elle voulait imiter le visage de Lexa, puis laissa tomber et laissa montrer son amusement. 

\- C’est une question très difficile qui demande beaucoup de réflexion de ma part, dit-elle en tapotant son menton de l’index, les yeux rivés au plafond. Hummm... J’ai beaucoup de mal à me décider... Puis-je en choisir deux ? 

\- Accordé, répondit la brune avec un hochement de tête. 

\- Le vert foret et le violet aubergine, répondit-elle sans l’ombre d’une hésitation avant de prendre une énième bouchée de son dessert. 

\- Demander à une artiste de discuter des couleurs n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, supposa Lexa. Je vais devoir sérieusement y réfléchir aussi. 

\- Et vous, Miss Woods ? 

\- Puisque tu en as donné deux, moi aussi : le bleu bleuet et le lavande. 

\- Ce sont des couleurs qui vous vont bien, dit alors Clarke. Le bleu symbolise l’infini, la nature, la paix, le calme, la sérénité, la fraicheur et la sensibilité. 

\- Je l’ignorai, dit Lexa. Enfin, à part pour la nature, je pense, puisque le bleu fait souvent penser à la mer ou l’océan. Et que signifient le vert et le violet ? 

\- Le vert symbolise beaucoup de choses dont la nature, l’équilibre, la fraicheur, la réussite, l’harmonie, l’énergie et le calme. Le violet signifie la subtilité, le mystère, le romantisme, l’idéalisme ou encore la protection. Et la mélancolie aussi. Les couleurs ont tellement de signification, dit Clarke avec un sourire, mais ce sont les principales que je retiens. 

\- Si je devais choisir cinq mots parmi ceux que tu viens de citer pour te décrire, je crois que je choisirai fraicheur, énergie, calme, romantisme et protection. Le lavande est autant considéré comme du bleu que comme du violet, ajouta ensuite Lexa. Et je pense que les valeurs du violet me vont bien aussi. 

\- Pour le mystère et la subtilité ? La taquina Clarke, les joues rosies. A mon tour maintenant ! S’il fallait que tu ne manges qu’une seule chose pendant un mois, ça serait quoi ? 

La brune joignit ses mains après avoir déposé sa cuillère dans son assiette maintenant vide et posa son menton dessus, pensive. 

\- Ma gourmandise va m’en vouloir mais je ne veux pas prendre trois tailles de pantalon en si peu de temps, donc je vais répondre un gratin de poireaux. 

\- Sérieusement ? Et si tu ne prenais pas un seul gramme, peu importe le plat, tu choisirais quoi ? 

\- C’est une autre question ça, Miss Griffin, pointa Lexa. 

\- Oh mais tu m’as posé une question déjà avec la signification des couleurs ! Donc tu m’as posé deux questions en suivant ! 

\- Bon, d’accord, accepta Lexa. 

La brune proposa d’abord qu’elles se déplacent dans le salon et elles s’assirent sur le canapé. 

\- Mon péché mignon est le vol-au-vent, avoua-t-elle. J’ai pu gouter à une bouchée à la reine lors d’un voyage en Belgique –c'est une croute cylindrique en pâte feuilletée avec une garniture faite de viande et de sauce à l’intérieur, c’est le vol-au-vent, expliqua-t-elle en voyant le regard confus de Clarke- il y a trois ans et je n’en suis pas repartie avoir d’avoir eu la recette. 

\- Ce n’est pas exactement le genre de réponse que j’attendais et, en même temps, je ne suis pas surprise, répondit la blonde en souriant. Moi, je choisis sans hésiter les spaghettis carbonara. J’en ai beaucoup mangé à l’université. 

\- Et tu n’es pas écœurée à force ? 

\- J’ai alterné avec la bolognaise et le fromage, donc non. Et puis, ce ne serait que pour un mois, pas quatre ans ! 

Puis Lexa lui raconta que le pire rendez-vous qu’elle ait eu n’était pas vraiment un rendez-vous à la base. Enfin, pour elle. Durant sa première année à l’université, elle avait dîné avec une fille avec qui elle avait un projet à rendre et pensait qu’elles travailleraient dessus après avoir mangé. Mais la fille en question l’avait invitée pour des raisons romantiques et non pas pour des raisons scolaires. Malheureusement pour la brune, elle ne l’avait réalisé que lorsque son binôme avait tenté de l’embrasser. 

Alors qu’elle parlait, la brune avait posé un bras sur l’accoudoir et s’était tournée vers Clarke, l’une de ses jambes étant pliée sur le canapé. Il n’y avait qu’une trentaine de centimètres entre elles deux et Clarke s’approcha de Lexa en se mettant dans la même position qu’elle. 

Clarke lui parla ensuite d’un garçon pour qui elle avait eu un énorme béguin au lycée et qu’elle avait invité à une fête qu’elle faisait pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. Sauf qu’à la fête, Clarke avait trouvé le garçon dans la salle de bain en train d’embrasser sa meilleure amie. La blonde n’en avait jamais voulu à Raven car cette dernière n’avait pas connaissance de son béguin et avait décrété que, de toute façon, ce garçon embrassait terriblement mal. 

\- Préfères-tu avoir des regrets ou des remords ? Demanda ensuite la blonde. 

La PDG réfléchit profondément avant d’ouvrir la bouche. 

\- C’est assez compliqué parce que les regrets ne concernent généralement que toi alors que les remords peuvent impliquer quelqu’un. Mais je n’aime pas les regrets et, en tant que PDG de mon entreprise, j’ai l’habitude de prendre des risques, bien que je considère mes décisions sous tous les angles avant de les prendre. 

\- Donc tu préfères avoir des remords si je comprends bien ? Précisa Clarke. 

La brune lui offrit un doux sourire avant de lui prendre la main et d’entrelacer leurs doigts. Clarke se laissa faire, le cœur battant avec force contre sa cage thoracique. 

\- C’est bien ça. Et toi Clarke ? Tu préfères avoir des regrets ou des remords ? Répéta Lexa en la regardant dans les yeux avec intensité. 

La blonde se mordit la lèvre, pensant à la fois à la question et à leurs mains liées. Bien que... Franchement : était-il nécessaire de réfléchir aussi longtemps ? 

Clarke se pencha vers la brune et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lexa y répondant rapidement et posant sa main libre sur la joue de la journaliste. Elle sentit la PDG sourire, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour avant qu’elle ne se recule, se mordant la lèvre à nouveau, les joues roses et le regard brillant. 

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ça, lui dit Lexa en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- De faire quoi ? Demanda Clarke, réellement confuse. 

\- De te mordre la lèvre ! J’ai envie de l’embrasser à chaque fois que tu le fais, expliqua-t-elle, son regard fixé sur la bouche de la blonde. 

\- Alors qu’est-ce que t’attends ? Rétorqua Clarke, commettant de nouveau le même délit, volontairement cette fois. 

Lexa ne se fit pas attendre. 


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m'avait demandé s'il y aurait une suite... J'ai dit que non.  
> Ou alors qu'un jour, peut-être, il y aurait un épilogue mais que l'histoire ne se poursuivrait pas.  
> Et ben le voici !  
> Bonne lecture et mes meilleurs vœux ! :D

**5 mois plus tard...**

\- Clarke... Clarke... 

La blonde ouvrit un œil en sentant une douce caresse sur son épaule nue et souffla sur la mèche qui lui gênait la vue. A moitié allongée sur le lit mais déjà habillée et les cheveux mouillés, Lexa la regardait avec un sourire affectueux. 

\- Bonjour mon cœur, la salua la brune en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke. 

Clarke gémit lorsque Lexa recula. Elle n’avait même pas eu le temps d’approfondir le baiser. 

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda la blonde en baillant et en se relevant péniblement sur un coude. 

\- Il est neuf heures moins cinq, lui répondit Lexa, tout joyeuse. Je viens de rentrer de ma course avec Lincoln et j’ai eu le temps de prendre ma douche. 

\- C’est totalement inhumain de rayonner autant à cette heure-là, gémit Clarke en se relaissant tomber lourdement sur l’oreiller. Surtout quand on sait à quelle heure tu es rentrée du travail, ajouta-t-elle, en baillant. Pourquoi tu m’as réveillée si tôt ? Se plaignit-elle ensuite. 

\- Mais parce que tu m’as spécifiquement demandé de le faire il y a une semaine mon cœur, répondit la brune avec malice. 

Une seconde de silence suivit sa réponse puis la blonde écarquilla les yeux avant de sauter du lit en direction de la salle de bain. 

\- Merde ! 

\- De rien mon cœur ! S’exclama Lexa, amusée. 

Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l’autre pièce avant de voir Clarke revenir dans la chambre, habillée en tout et pour tout d’une culotte et armée d’une brosse à dents. 

\- Merci, dit-elle en l’embrassant. T’es la meilleure, ponctua-t-elle d’un second baiser. Je t’aime, conclut-elle en repartant vers la salle de bain. 

Secouant la tête, tout sourire, Lexa quitta la chambre, bien décidée à préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. 

* 

\- T’es sûre que ça ne t’embête pas ? 

\- Si ça me dérangeait vraiment, je ne l’aurai pas proposé Clarke, répondit Lexa en roulant des yeux. Tu devrais y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard, ajouta-t-elle en l’embrassant une dernière fois. 

\- Je sais, je sais ! Répondit sa petite amie en enfilant sa veste puis en prenant son sac et ses clés. A tout à l’heure ! 

Clarke se dépêcha de descendre les quatre étages la séparant du rez-de-chaussée où elle avait accès à un parking privé. L’appartement de Lexa était dans un bâtiment ultra-sécurisé, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas, et la brune avait réservé une seconde place de parking pour que Clarke puisse y garer sa voiture. Elle l’avait achetée il y a trois mois, quand elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire certains déplacements avec sa moto. 

Heureusement, ses œuvres étaient déjà sur place depuis plusieurs jours, ainsi elle n’avait pas à craindre de les abimer dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elle mit une quarantaine de minutes de route jusqu’à la galerie Wallace et mit dix minutes supplémentaires à trouver une place où se garer. 

Le petit carillon qui indiquait l’entrée d’un client sonna et Dante Wallace se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. 

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! S’exclama-t-il. Venez, venez ! Il faut absolument que vous disiez à ces deux-là l’exposition lumineuse que vous jugez adéquate pour vos œuvres ! L’informa-t-elle en pointant les deux techniciens. 

Clarke sourit à l’ainé Wallace avant de se mettre au travail. 

L’une des photos qu’elle exposait ce soir montrait la silhouette de Lexa. Bien sûr, elle était l’une des seules personnes à savoir que c’était sa petite-amie puisqu’il n’y avait aucun détail particulier qui pouvait l’identifier. Les deux autres photos dataient de l’université : elle aimait à cette époque photographier les paysages d’hiver et les scènes du quotidien. 

C’était Lexa qui avait permis ce petit miracle. 

La PDG était invitée à deux ou trois événements caritatifs chaque année mais n’y allait que le temps de déposer un chèque et de saluer quelques personnes car elle n’aimait pas se montrer en public et qu’il y avait souvent des journalistes autorisés pendant ces événements. 

Il y a deux mois, Lexa avait été invitée et Clarke avait été son plus un. Sachant que la brune n’aimait pas y rester longtemps, Clarke avait prévu qu’elles aillent au restaurant juste après puis qu’elles se détendent devant une série. Mais lorsque Lexa la présenta à Dante Wallace, un ami de ses défunts parents, Clarke ne put arrêter de parler art avec le vieil homme. Sa petite-amie ne l'avait pas poussée à partir rapidement, attendant à ses côtés. Elles avaient finalement quitté la soirée vers vingt-trois heures et Wallace avait demandé à Clarke de lui envoyer quelques échantillons de son art. 

Deux semaines plus tard, elle était appelée par la secrétaire du vieux galeriste et invitée à exposer trois de ses œuvres lors d’une exposition de jeunes talents que Wallace organisait six semaines plus tard et à laquelle des pointures du monde artistique –peintres, photographe, critiques, collectionneurs, etc.- seraient invités. 

\- Parfait les gars ! Merci ! 

Clarke chercha Dante du regard mais il n’était nulle part en vue. Elle consulta sa montre : il était treize heures. 

_Parfait ! Je n’ai plus qu’à manger et attendre que les premiers invités arrivent_ , pensa-t-elle. 

* 

\- Nerveuse ? Lui demanda une voix derrière elle. 

Une main se posa sur sa taille et Clarke se tourna vers Lexa. 

\- T’es enfin là, soupira Clarke de soulagement. Ça va, lui assura-t-elle ensuite. 

\- Je t’ai vu t’essuyer discrètement les mains sur tes manches au moins trois fois depuis que je suis entrée, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, les gens vont adorer tes photos. 

\- Où est Raven ? Demanda alors la blonde après l’avoir remerciée d’un sourire, s’apercevant que sa meilleure amie n’était pas là. 

\- Elle est partie discuter avec l’une des serveuses après m’avoir demandé dans quel coin se trouvaient tes photographies. 

Clarke roula des yeux d’exaspération mais sourit. Raven n’avait décidément pas changé. 

\- Et Wells ? Demanda à son tour Lexa. Il est déjà là ? 

\- Il a regardé mes œuvres en premier puis est parti regarder le reste de l’exposition pour “juger de la concurrence”, dit Clarke en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Ses mots, pas les miens. 

\- Quelle concurrence ? Tes photographies sont tellement meilleures que toutes celles que j’ai vues dans la salle, dit Lexa avec un clin d’œil. 

\- La subjectivité ne te va vraiment pas, ria Clarke en lui tapant le bras. Au fait, mon père m’a appelée juste avant que l’expo ne commence : ma mère a été appelée pour une grosse opération en fin de matinée donc ils seront un peu en retard. 

\- Je... 

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? L’interrompit un homme en costume avec une tablette dans les mains. Je viens juste vous informer qu’une de vos œuvres a été vendue à l’instant. 

Clarke écarquilla les yeux avant de jeter un œil au mur, quelques mètres plus loin, où se trouvait les trois photos : une jeune femme travaillant pour la galerie accrochait un panonceau indiquant le mot “vendu” pour la photographie de la silhouette de Lexa. 

\- Woaw ! Fut étonnée la blonde. Quelqu’un a acheté ma photo pour mille dollars ? 

Quand Dante avait insisté pour mettre ce prix à ses tableaux, lui affirmant qu’ils se vendraient facilement car il valait plus que ça de son avis, elle ne l’avait pas crue. 

\- En fait, l’interrompit à nouveau l’homme à la tablette, deux personnes se sont disputées le tableau et ont surenchéri. Il a été vendu à douze mille cinq cent dollars. 

\- Douze... ! S’exclama fortement Clarke avant de baisser la voix. Douze mille cinq cents dollars ? Vous en êtes sûr ? 

Il baissa les yeux sur sa tablette et tapota dessus. 

\- Affirmatif mademoiselle Griffin, lui confirma-t-il. Si vous permettez, j’ai des clients à aller voir, leur dit-il avant de s’éclipser. 

\- L’exposition n’est ouverte que depuis quarante minutes, murmura Clarke à Lexa, ne réalisant toujours pas. 

\- Ça prouve bien que tu as du talent, dit Lexa en l’embrassant sur la joue. Allez, tu me fais visiter ? 

* 

Vers seize heures, alors que Clarke parlait de ses peintures avec le galeriste new-yorkais Russell Lightbourne, la jeune femme qu’elle avait vue une heure et demi plutôt se plaça devant eux et accrocha le panonceau “vendu” sous l’une des deux peintures encore en vente. 

L’homme la félicita et lui laissa sa carte alors que l’homme à la tablette revenait à la charge en les interrompant. 

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger à nouveau mais un certain Monsieur Santiago aimerait s’entretenir avec vous, dit-il en désignant de son stylet un homme au courts cheveux noirs et à la peau couleur caramel dans un coin de la pièce avec une flute de champagne à la main. 

\- Merci de m’en avoir informé, répondit Clarke avant de demander. Par curiosité, à combien s’est venu mon autre tableau ? 

\- Au prix indiqué, c’est-à-dire deux mille dollars, la renseigna-t-il après avoir consulté sa tablette. 

\- Deux milles ? Répéta Clarke, confuse. Mes tableaux n’étaient pas à mille dollars normalement ? 

\- Mr Wallace a doublé le prix il y a moins d’une heure, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Cela lui arrive quand il juge qu’une œuvre peut aisément se vendre plus chère que le prix initialement estimé. 

Clarke laissa échapper un souffle de surprise. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que ses œuvres puissent plaire à ce point et surtout être vendues à ces prix. 

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle avant qu’il ne parte vaquer à ses occupations. 

Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à ses photographies avant de traverser la salle afin de rencontrer l’homme à la flute de champagne. Elle aurait bien aimé annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents qui se trouvaient dans l’autre coin de la salle ou à Lexa, Raven et Wells qui discutaient tous les trois avant que Russell Lightbourne ne se mette à lui poser des questions mais elle ne les voyait nulle part. De tout façon, elle aurait tout le temps de leur en parler lorsqu’ils iraient au restaurant après la fin de l’exposition. 

\- Monsieur Santiago ? L’interpella-t-elle quand elle fut proche de lui. 

\- Ah, mademoiselle Griffin ! S’exclama-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. S’il vous plait, appelez-moi Gabriel ; Monsieur Santiago, c’est mon père, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main. 

\- Alors appelez-moi Clarke, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant en retour. 

\- J’espère ne pas vous avoir dérangée pendant une discussion importante, dit-il ensuite. 

\- Nous étions à bout de sujets de conversation, plaisanta-t-elle. 

Russell Lightbourne était très bavard et égocentrique donc l’échappatoire était arrivée à point nommé. 

\- On m’a dit que vous vouliez me parler, lança-t-elle ensuite. 

\- Tout à fait ! S’exclama-t-il. J’ai vu vos œuvres et vous avez l'œil pour capturer des instants qui méritent d’être éternels. La photographie de la silhouette est particulièrement bien travaillée, la complimenta-t-il. 

\- Je vous remercie, dit Clarke, les joues rosies. 

Comme pour tout le monde, les compliment faisait plaisir. 

\- J’ai également lu l’affichette relatant votre parcours, commenta-t-il. N’avez-vous jamais envisagé l’enseignement des arts ? 

\- Je dois avouer que non, répondit Clarke, trouvant la question curieuse. J’aime parler de mes passions que sont toutes les formes d’arts mais l’enseigner ne m'est jamais venu à l’esprit. 

\- Eh bien, si vous changez d’avis, dit-il en cherchant quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, le département artistique de l’université de New-York voit deux de ses enseignants partir à la retraite à la fin de l’année et nous somme à la recherche de sang neuf pour septembre. 

Il finit par sortir une carte et la lui tendit. 

_Gabriel H. Santiago_

_Professeur d’arts libéraux_

_Département artistique de l’Université de New-York_

\- Vous me voyez vraiment flattée, réussi à dire Clarke, une fois le choc dissipé. Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle. 

\- C’est tout ce que je vous demande, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais maintenant vous laisser profiter à nouveau de l’exposition avec vos proches, ajouta-t-il en commençant à partir. Oh ! Et félicitations pour la vente de vos photographies ! 

Clarke se tourna vers le mur ou les trois photos étaient exposées : la jeune femme accrochait un panonceau “vendu” sous la dernière œuvre. 

\- Woaw, murmura-t-elle. 

\- C’est ce que je dis à chaque fois que je te voie, dit Lexa dans son oreille en l’enlaçant par derrière. Tu as eu des conversations intéressantes ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite alors que la blonde se tournait pour être face à sa petite-amie. 

Souriante, Clarke secoua la tête, encore éberluée par les événements alors que l’exposition n’était même pas encore terminée. 

\- Tu n’as même pas idée... 


End file.
